Les lois du coeur
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Akaashi était un garçon qui ne parvenait pas à faire les choses à moitié. Ses émotions, ses sentiments, il ne savait pas les contrôler : pour lui, il n'y avait que trois phases, et pas une de plus. La haine, l'indifférence, et l'amour. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Aimer !


**Salut !**

J'avais complètement oublié de poster deux OS que je viens de retrouver, sûrement parce que je les trouve très très bofs et qu'ils n'ont pas grand interet, mais bon, vu qu'ils sont écrits... L'autre arrive dans quelques minutes

C'est donc un BokuAka ! En espérant que cela vous plaise

_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du __FoF__, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Aimer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. _

* * *

****Les lois du coeur ****

* * *

Akaashi était un garçon qui ne parvenait pas à faire les choses à moitié. Ses émotions, ses sentiments, il ne savait pas les contrôler : pour lui, il n'y avait que trois phases, et pas une de plus.

La haine, l'indifférence, et l'amour.

Quand il détestait, c'était d'une haine si profonde qu'elle le dévorait tout entier, à tel point qu'il la sentait exulter par tous les pores de sa peau. Quand il aimait, c'était la même chose : il sentait sa poitrine, sur le point d'exploser, prendre possession de chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots. Son cœur, lui, était d'ores et déjà prêt à se sacrifier à tout instant.

Akaashi avait haï sa mère de toutes ses forces pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par quitter la maison, comme il s'y était attendu.

Puis, des mois plus tard, il aimait à présent Bokuto Kotaro de toutes ses forces, et il sentait cet amour le tordre et l'engloutir comme une mer en colère.

– Akaashi, tout va bien ?

Parfois, c'était ce qu'il lui demandait. Quand le brun se mettait à le fixer sans bouger, son cœur au bord des lèvres, en s'interrogeant intérieurement sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser quelqu'un comme lui, si brillant qu'il lui en faisait mal aux yeux, à être avec quelqu'un comme Keiji. Il baissait les yeux sur lui, regardant ses mains, son torse, ses jambes. De temps à autre, il faisait la même chose dans le miroir : il se regardait dans les yeux, les mains serrées autour du lavabo en acrylique, jusqu'à ce que sa propre vue lui devienne insupportable.

À ces questions, il ne répondait jamais. Pas de mots, simplement un petit sourire qui distrayait Bokuto de ce qu'il venait de demander.

Souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Akaashi se penchait vers lui et entourait ses bras autour de son corps : la puissance qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, contre sa peau, le rassurait. Mais en même temps, c'était dans ces moments qu'il sentait son amour déborder, et alors Keiji avait l'impression de se noyer.

Il coulait continuellement.

Un matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Akaashi ouvrit les yeux.

Malgré toutes les couettes qui couvraient le lit de Bokuto, il avait froid, si bien qu'il regarda la pluie tomber de l'autre coté de la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes. La lumière des réverbères de la rue s'infiltrait dans la chambre, éclairant son visage et son ventre.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis tourna la tête vers la personne endormie à ses cotés.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, au moment même où une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Il tendit la main, toucha distraitement la joue de Kotaro en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, et dégagea ses mèches de devant ses yeux. Les traits lisses, marmonnant il ne savait trop quoi, son torse nu apparaissant là où les couvertures s'arrêtaient ; le brun le trouva beau.

Son cœur se serra, si douloureusement qu'il se courba un peu.

– Bokuto-san, chuchota t-il, si bas que ses mots ne furent qu'un filet dans la cacophonie des gouttes qui tombaient à l'extérieur.

Keiji se recoucha à ses cotés, ses yeux sombres grands ouverts fixés sur lui. Sur ses traits, ses cheveux, son nez, ses paupières fermées. Il repensa à la manière dont cet homme l'avait enlacé quelques heures plus tôt, aux mots qu'il lui avait murmuré, au soin qu'il avait apporté à chacun de ses mouvements, lui qui pourtant était si maladroit dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ses bras se glissèrent contre sa peau, et Keiji le serra contre lui. Si fort qu'il le réveilla dans un sursaut.

– Akaashi, balbutia t-il en baissant les yeux vers lui.

Sa voix ensommeillée résonna dans ses pensées quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des bras puissants entourer ses épaules pour le ramener davantage contre lui. La chaleur de son torse lui donna l'impression de se consumer sur place.

Il garda les yeux fermés.

– Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le brun secoua la tête, maculant la peau clair devant lui de larmes salées.

Il ne savait pas.

Dehors, la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Keiji.

Une main chaude sur son épaule, des mouvements au dessus de lui : lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil. Entouré d'un halo brillant, les cheveux en bataille, Bokuto le regardait avec un air joyeux.

Il se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, caressa son bras avec douceur, passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres emmêlés.

Dans la poitrine de Keiji, ce fut le trop plein. D'une voix légèrement chevrotante, il souffla :

– _Je t'aime. _

Bokuto le regarda sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis s'abaissa pour enfuir sa tête dans son cou. Près de son oreille, il lui murmura sa réponse.

Lorsqu'Akaashi aimait, c'était d'un amour fort, inconditionnel, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser de lui. Mais s'il rencontrait un jour quelqu'un qui aimait de la même manière, alors peut-être cela pourrait-il ne pas le mener à sa perte.

* * *

****Des******** bisous ! ****


End file.
